1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Furthermore in particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a field-effect transistor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each one embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, a power generation device (including a thin film solar cell, an organic thin film solar cell, and the like), and an electronic device may each include a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors used for most flat panel displays typified by a liquid crystal display device and a light-emitting display device are formed using silicon semiconductors such as amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, and polycrystalline silicon provided over glass substrates. Further, such a transistor employing such a silicon semiconductor is used in integrated circuits (ICs) and the like.
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a technique in which, instead of a silicon semiconductor, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is used in transistors. Note that in this specification, a metal oxide exhibiting semiconductor characteristics is referred to as an oxide semiconductor.
For example, a technique is disclosed in which a transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide as an oxide semiconductor and the transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a pixel of a display device (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
It has been pointed out that hydrogen is a supply source of carriers particularly in an oxide semiconductor. Therefore, some measures need to be taken to prevent hydrogen from entering the oxide semiconductor at the time of forming the oxide semiconductor. Further, variation in a threshold voltage is suppressed by reducing the amount of hydrogen contained in the oxide semiconductor film or a gate insulating film in contact with the oxide semiconductor (see Patent Document 3).